


Flirting Is Hard When He Can See Into The Future

by RemyIsAlive



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: # Griffin please don’t make Indrid a bad guy, Bad Flirting, Cheek peck, Duck is a mood, I love Duck, M/M, Mystery, date, future perdition, picnic date, ¿¿Spiders???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyIsAlive/pseuds/RemyIsAlive
Summary: Duck has a crush, and Indrid is perplexed.





	1. Tinted Glasses at Night

Duck barely knew Indrid but he was enchanted. The way he sauntered around his dirty abode, his small jokes, the charming way he spoke in synch sometimes. No doubt about it, Duck had a crush.   
Indrid knew Duck Newton more than Duck wanted, and was he intrigued. The man was a stuttering mess who was destined for greatness. Indrid knew of his crush and was surprised, Indrid had almost nothing to give Duck.   
As Duck started hanging around more, Indrid became more conscious of his home’s hygiene. Indrid loosened up and began even flirting with Duck. Duck would either think of it as a joke or would try to flirt back, Indrid would say the pick up line at the same time. Only making Duck stutter and blush more.   
———————————————  
Duck became frustrated with how the crush made him feel. When his mind wandered he could imagine eggnog stained kisses, cold hands, and shiny glasses in front of shinier eyes. He would catch his mind before it wandered to far. He couldn’t take it he was going to ask Indrid take Indrid out tonight.   
———————————————  
Indrid’s visions had started focusing more on Duck. Warm smiles, warm hand in his,strong cologne, and stammering unclear words. He wrote and drew all this down and would revisit them frequently. Tonight was special and he had to get ready.

Duck parked his truck outside the mobile home park and walked to the one he always recognized. In his arms was a sinch sack. He raised his arm to knock when the door flew up revealing Indrid all dressed up. Indrid was wearing a flowing pastel gray top,a black skirt that stopped right before his mid-thigh, and black combat boots. His hair pulled back into his signature silver ponytail and, of course he has on his bright red glasses and orange crystal necklace.  
“I-uh.” Duck is at a lost for words.Indrid looks more amazing than he normally does. Duck’s face is aflame and he can’t tear his eyes from Indrid’s face.  
“ I accept,” says Indrid chuckling as he sees how Duck is staring.  
“What?” Duck stammers as he processes what Indrid says.  
“ You were going to ask me on a romantic walk in the woods, I accept. Let’s go.” Indrid grabs Duck’s hand and pulls him on a path into the woods.  
———————————————  
A truly lovely night , moon shines through the trees as Indrid locks his arm with Duck’s.  
Duck makes barely cohesive small talk until the pair come to a clearing. Duck opens his sinch sack lies down a soft blue blanket and pulls out a bottle of white wine with glasses .  
“ What a gent,” adds Indrid from the blanket.  
“ I figured eggnog wouldn’t be appropriate,” Duck says as he sits next to Indrid.  
“ Oh no worries, I enjoy any drink if I get to share it with you.”  
“ I-uh shit-thanks.”   
Indrid giggles at Duck’s flirting before taking a sip of his wine. As Indrid pulls away from the glass Duck bluntly says, “ Indrid, I have a crush on you.”   
Indrid leans in and, catching Duck by surprise, lightly pecks him on the cheek.  
“ Well no duh.”  
Duck’s face is a bright enough red to light up the dark night . “ thanks,” he meekly says.   
They sit and talk about things big and small, anything that popped into their heads.   
Eventually , Duck asked a super important question. “ What do we do next?”  
“ Should we go on a second date?”  
“ I- er well if you-shit- if ya wanna-I’d fuck uh- I’d be happy to comply.”  
“ I would wanna very much.”  
The evening continued like that until the wine bottle was drained, mostly by Duck trying to drown out his embarrassment, everything was gathered as the two walked back down towards Indrid’s home.  
Stopping at the doorstep, Duck bade Indrid goodbye at the same time as Indrid.

As Indrid turned into his home, Duck remember the mothman statue he had seen, he can say the statue got one thing right, he has got a tenacious butt.


	2. Best Lead We Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Duck go looking for answers, Indrid only has more questions.

The events of last week were in the back of Duck’s mind. As the new baddy of the week was afoot, this one was wrapping people in silk, Duck was focused on investigating and training.  
Indrid’s visions had taken a turn for the worst, in them he couldn’t tell where he was but it was white, cold, and sticky.He of course wrote all this down and pinned it on the wall, and unlike Duck had nothing to distract him.  
————————  
“ Hey Duck,” chimes Aubrey from her plush chair, “ we should go visit Mr. Cold, think he’d be of help?”  
“ I mean, best lead we got,” Duck mumbles, eyes still on a map of Kepler.  
“ I mean he seems to know a lot, we really should use him more,” Aubrey replies.  
“ You just want his glasses, don’t ya?”Duck queries.  
“ What! No! “ Aubrey dramatically says, she’s almost as bad as Duck at lying,” Yeah.”  
“ Well I’m not getting shit from sitting here reading, let’s mosey on down there.” Duck gets up and rustling Aubrey’s hair genially.  
————————  
“What a surprise,not really, but Duck and Aubrey welcome!” says Indrid opening the door before they even knock. “ I just finished transcribing my latest vision, it was cold, dark, I felt anxious and dreadful, and all I could hear was scuttling feet. Quite the weird one, no?” Indrid somehow gets this out in one breath and turns to Duck to see he caught it all.  
“ Well, rather vague but the scuttling is interesting, not many animals scuttle but insects. So I guess that narrows it down a bit,l” reasons Duck staring right back at Indrid.  
“ Was there anything else important, Indrid? Anything at all,” Aubrey says looking for more answers.  
“ ‘Fraid not Aubrey, I’m sorry I can’t be of more help,” says Indrid taking his eyes from Duck to the floor.  
“ Indrid you’ve been plenty of help,” Duck compliments as he takes back Indrid’s attention.  
“ I-uh- thanks Duck,” stutters our Indrid.  
The room fills with silence despite the buzz of space heaters, til Aubrey coughs and does the thing she’s best at, making excuses,” Well, thanks Mr. Cold we ‘oughta get out of your hair. We got lots of work to do anyway,”  
“ Oh, um , yeah I’m sure you’re all very busy with fighting this monster,” Indrid mumbles as he heads to hold the door for them.  
“ Thanks for everything Indrid,”Duck says letting Aubrey take the lead out the door. “Hey, um ,”  
“ Yes,” says Indrid snapping his gaze from the floor.  
“ Okay, I’ll see ya later, bye Indrid.”  
————————  
But Indrid didn’t see Duck later, as when he awoke from a nap he found himself cold. He hadn’t been cold since he came to Kepler. This means two things:  
1)He isn’t at home.  
2)He’s gotta get home.

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished more, probably will be doing weekly updates. Thank you for reading, have a good night!⭐️


	3. Aw Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery begins and Duck goes for a walk.

“No,no,no,no,no,no,” whispers Indrid, or at least he tries, as his panic is muffled by something smooth on his lips.He tries to lift his arms to free his mouth but finds them stuck in place too.It’s okay, It’s okay, just kick, he thinks. He is unable to, Indrid is stuck.  
——————  
Duck grabs his green jacket, pulls it over his white button up, and jumps into his truck. He’s surprised when he reaches the door and finds it parted, if only slightly.  
He knocks anyway but finds no answer. He tries two more times, again finding no answer, before he barges in and finds no Indrid.  
“ The fuck?”   
——————  
“ I don’t understand where he could’ve gone, he ain’t got very many places to go,” rambles Duck. This whole situation has him all sorts of riled up. Where could Indrid be? Did he just forget about their date?   
“ He doesn’t get out much, right?” Ned inclines, Indrid and Ned weren’t close and Ned thought he was rather weird.  
“ I mean, no not really, I did see him at a grocery store once. He was buying egg nog, hot pockets, and soup. Also no way would he skip his date with Duck,” reasons Aubrey.  
“ What type of hot pockets?” Ned says.  
Aubrey sighs, “ The gruel chicken broccoli and cheddar cheese ones.”  
“ Aw heck yeah,” says Ned as he heads to Indrid’s freezer.  
“ Ned, I fucking swear!” Duck blurts a bit to angrily. This whole situation has him stressed beyond belief and he doesn’t need Ned messing with the Winnebago or eating a fucking hot pocket.   
“ Duck, you’re too stressed, go take a breather, alright? “ Aubrey says calmly.  
“ Yeah, Aubs, I- I’m sorry, I’ll take a walk,”and with that Duck ventures out to the cool fall night.  
——————  
Duck was walking and talking to himself by the gates of the mobile home park. He headed towards the beginning of the trees and straight into a spider web. Gross he thinks, but right ahead there’s another, and past that he sees another.  
“ What the?” Duck walks under the two only to see more almost like trail markers.  
He follows the spider webs, trying his best to avoid walking into them, and sees something unlike anything he’s ever seen.   
Duck sees a cave with a giant spider web across the mouth, the silk is about the size of rope and intricately woven. He also sees the spiders prey, wrapped in the same silk material, about the size of deers, and Gods does he hope it’s deer because some as squirming ever so slightly.   
“ Aw fuck!”and he runs back to the Winnebago.  
——————


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans set into action, and a strange happens occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, just seemed like a good cut off point.  
> ⭐️Thank you for reading!⭐️

Duck bursts though the door out of breath, Aubrey asks if he’s okay, he can’t respond as he ran here.   
Eventually he manages to get out, “ Giant spider...Eating people...Gotta save...”  
“ Fuck,” says Ned dropping his hot pocket and leading the charge out the door. The other two pins guards right on his tail.   
——-  
Indrid is so, so very cold. He is slipping in and out of consciousness, and his visions don’t help either.   
He sees every possible future, the one where this creature saves him, the one where The Pine Guard show up to save him, and the one that put Duck in danger, he feared that one the most.  
Right before he passes out again he hears Duck, whether vision or present, say “ Aw, fuck ,” and Indrid squirms at the voice, as if trying to reach him, and then his vision fades to black.  
——-  
Aubrey’s immediate plan is to burn the web, but Ned and Duck talk her away from possibly burning people.  
Their plan is to have Ned and Aubrey try to kill the abomination while Duck cuts people free.  
While Aubrey and Ned are doing their best to kill this thing, Duck takes Beacon and gently cuts apart one of the silk bundles. He finds one of the missing kids the group had been looking for, though dazed and slightly confused. Are these all people? thinks Duck, Has this thing eaten some?  
But this thought are pushed aside as he sees one of bundles shake, and a black furred hand reaches out, grasping for life.  
——-


	5. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried play. I really can’t write

Indrid drifts back awake and notices his glasses low on nose. He feels the fur start to stab though his skin. The cocoon feels tighter and he reaches out, his new claws stabs though to a chill autumn night.  
He expands his wings, not because he’s proud of them, but just just to get out of this cursed silk.  
As he tumbled towards the ground, he pulls the red glasses back to his face. He landed with a thud and glass tears on his checks and in his eyes.   
He looks and sees Duck Newton.  
——-  
Duck Newton looks at the shaking cocoon as two large black wings burst out of the back and out tumbles a shaky form before the wings retract to reveal Indrid Cold.  
He is crying and his breathing is heavy. Duck still needs to free the other cocoon victims so he wraps his jacket around him and dashed off beacon in hand.  
——-  
After Aubrey and Ned scared the spider to find a home away from these human menaces, Duck carries a barely conscious Indrid to his car wrapped in space blankets. Duck races back to Indrid’s winnebago, still warm from the multiple space heaters, and places Indrid in his bed. Indrid has multiple blankets, quilts, comforters, and pillows. His floor covered in plates, mugs and wrappers, while his shelves had mini figurines of several of those Japanese cartoons. But Duck’s mind is far from the house his eyes focused on Indrid.   
All he can do is wait.  
——-

**Author's Note:**

> I love one (1) ship. Thanks to @3sides1eye and @quippip (both on tumblr)for introducing me to this ship. I’m on tumblr too @ Remyisalive. Thanks for reading,have a good night!⭐️


End file.
